slapstickculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Lily
Christina "Tiger Lily" Jensen-Perrier is a minor recurring character in Slapstick Culture. She is a member of Mixy Morbid Studio and makes appearances in all three acts. Background Christina Jensen-Perrier is a gifted mechanic and showgirl from the Queen's Quarter. She was born into a poor, very racially mixed family (much like Bleachy Nancy) and suffered discrimination throughout her childhood for it. Despite this, she decided to pursue a career in engineering to help feed her family. Sometime in college, however, Christina's plans fell through. She was unfairly blamed for an incident involving a non-sentient cat and expelled from her school, and having lost a lot of money and the courage to face her family, she turned instead to the nightlife to make ends meet. She got a job as a showgirl in the downtown part of the Queen's Quarter, which paid for her meals but did not ease her guilt from being kicked out of college. She took up the stage name "Tiger Lily" out of shame and the fear of having to face the family she'd let down (opting instead to just hide from them.) She met Tim Vibrant within a year, and the two dated for three months before breaking up. They remained friends, however, and Tim introduced her to the Underground Justice and gave her acting lessons on his own so that she might join Mixy Morbid in the future. When Tim was promoted to Underground Justice captain, he stuck to his word and called Tiger Lily in himself for an audition. She was hired as an actress, but also expressed interest in making props. She was given the duties of prop manufacturing and maintenance as well, which helped to settle the lingering guilt from her past. After the auditions, she met fellow castmate Archer Darkblood and the two had an instant romantic connection. They began dating and kept their relationship active even after he was transferred to Short Pier. Personality Tiger Lily is an honest, straightforward woman who doesn't like to accept failure. She is logical and has very little patience for nonsense, but also devoted to her work and loyal to her superiors. She is often called upon to settle arguments and conflicts, as she is opposed to the idea of taking sides and tries to be as fair and just as possible with every decision she makes. Tiger Lily still suffers guilt from the incident in college (although she had nothing to do with the cat; her guilt is entirely over being expelled.) She is not one for being nostalgic and doesn't believe in dwelling on the past. As she reveals to some of the Short Pier members, however, she sometimes has a difficult time getting through her day. on top of her regrets, she also has to deal with harassment over her indefinable race and over the job she had to take in order to survive (and that she kept doing it after joining Mixy Morbid, in order to help keep the studio running.) She says that although rude comments don't hurt her much when they're said to her, she has a tendency to think about them later on and begin to feel bad. She also isn't proud of her weight (which, like Nancy, is a result of her mixed heritage and not of her lifestyle) so she wears corsets under her clothes so that people do not see her true size. Physical Appearance Tiger Lily is a moderately tall, imposing woman with exceptionally large breasts and thighs (partly due to the corsets she wears to minimize her midsection.) She has very long orange hair, which she usually wears in elaborate styles on the side of her head (such as tied in the shape of a flower.) She has gold-green eyes and a darker skin tone, as well as light freckles on her cheeks, and a tattoo of a blossom on her right shoulder. Her appearance suggests that she has quite a bit of anime in her bloodlines, though she also mentioned having classical and retro roots, among others, which gave her unique appearance. Trivia *Tiger Lily was the first member of Mixy Morbid to be hired. *She is the counterpart of Skitster Rat from the Short Pier team. Both of them are straightforward, bluntly honest speakers, act as their team's head prop designer/manufacturer, use a stage name to try and escape their past, and have a close platonic relationship with their respective team leader. Category:Characters Category:Mixy Morbid Category:Females Category:Underground Justice Category:Humanshape Characters